Lucario's Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Poll winning story of a Lucario and their yuri harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, another poll winner. I was honestly a bit surprised this one won, because like with all things I'm not currently writing I already dislike Gardevoir's Harem, and figured that people who liked that wouldn't be up for a yuri version of it.**

* * *

The world had changed quite a bit since Mage, the male Gardevoir who'd made a team of other male pokemon, his team and lovers, had become the Kanto champ.

The champion of the region could enforce changes to the workings of the region, and all four Elites needed to be against them in order to prevent their order going through.

With all four on his side, Mage had been able to make several large changes. Certain pokemon, those with the congantize ability equal to or greater than humans were officially able to become pokemon trainers.

Of course there were outliers, so any pokemon was allowed to take a test to prove they were qualified to become a trainer; same as humans. Pokephilia had begun to run rampant, and new pokemon-pokemon trainers were inspired to take the region by storm. One such trainer was Toril, ironically not a Kanto native.

She was a Lucario, and had been training her entire life. Like most fighting types, she hadn't had any specific goal, but when she'd heard about the changes in Kanto, she immediately set off towards the region.

She'd managed to make it completely of her own will. It hadn't been easy. Many sleepless nights spent climbing, swimming, or running, but she'd been able to make it, and shortly after, she'd taken the test to prove her qualification.

She was a trainer, and was given the same choices as any other in Pallet. She happily took the pokeball for a Charmander, as training a pokemon to which she had a weakness seemed like a good challenge for her. Granted, combat and training were far from her only intentions.

As a Lucario, she was innately combat oriented. Unlike most though, she was a more sexually oriented pokemon. She contributed this entirely to the tales of Mage's journey.

She didn't plan on just mauling pokemon sexually, but the moment she reached the room at the center for the night and let out the Charmander, she was forced to question this policy. The pokemon was young, and was slightly surprised to see who and what her trainer was; though she could sense some of her intentions from the look in the fighting type's eyes as she looked her starter over.

The Charmander blushed deeply as Toril approached her. Despite her breed's tendency towards aggression and being the one in control, the Charmander was young, inexperienced, and evidently quite shy.

If anything this made the Lucario more determined to make the fire type hers. The Charmander didn't fear her though, as Toril could make her intentions known through her aura, extending it around her to be felt by the others in the area. The Charmander could feel that she didn't want to hurt her at all, but knowing that didn't make her less nervous for what she did want to do.

What made her more nervous was that she *did* want to keep going, both to appease her new trainer, and to enjoy time with a beautiful female, but the Lucario's ability to sense this desire only made her embarrassed and somewhat ashamed even.

Toril couldn't stand for this. Shyness she found cute, inexperience and youth was just enticing for her, but shame? She couldn't tolerate that.

Utilizing her enhanced speed, she pushed forward, grabbing the young Charmander and holding her close to her own body-flaming tail harmlessly pushed between the Lucario's legs so it didn't burn her-before she could panic and run away.

The fire type whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as she expected to be groped and taken roughly; only to be shocked when nothing of the sort came. Toril moved her hands slowly along the little fire lizard's body, sending small pulses of aura into her to relax her muscle; a aura based instant massage. It sent pleasurable shudders through the Charmander as her body relaxed, allowing her calm down as she laid the Lucario's arms, cuddling up to her. In her pleasured state, she considered that she might never need leave them.

'Are you alright now?' She asked softly, wanting her to know they didn't have to go any further if she didn't want to. Mage hadn't gotten where he was by forcing himself on his lovers, and she wouldn't either.

The Charmander nodded, remaining where she was even when the stronger pokemon's hands moved back from her body.

'Yes my trainer,' She said, squirming slightly in the Lucario's arms, 'I.. I would like to keep going.'

Toril smiled at this, her hands moving back onto the Charmander's body, moving along it more sensually than before. It came to a stop at her chest, beginning to gently massage her breasts as she leaned down to kiss the fire type's neck.

Hearing the Charmander's soft, adorable moans nearly broke Toril's will power all at once, but her diligent training kept her strong, and she continued her gently touches as her paws moved down between the Charmander's legs, gently rubbing against her already warm, wet slit.

Grinning at the Charmander's arousal, she sent another pulse of aura into her body through her most sensitive area. The Charmander whimpered, a shudder going through her entire body as her hips reflexively fucked against the Lucario's paw for more.

Not wanting to tease and keep the fire type waiting too long, Toril pushed her fingers into her little starter pokemon's warm pussy, gently fingering her as she sucked on her neck. The Charmander could feel her trainer's own arousal, the heat and wetness of her pussy only an inch or so away from her tail.

Not wanting to be lazy or selfish, the Charmander began to move her tail, letting the length of it move up and grind against her slit, rubbing her gently. She was mindful of the burning tip to avoid hurting her trainer as she pleased her with her tail.

Toril moaned softly against the young pokemon's neck, sucking harder on the soft scales of her neck. Her fingers began to pump harder into her, digging against her warm cunt roughly. Wanting to test her resistance to pleasure, Toril let out one last rush of aura with her fingers deep inside of her.

The sensation of the energy flowing through her soaking folds was too much for the Charmander, and with a whimper, she entire body locked up against the Lucario as she came, unable to handle it.

She breathed deeper from the feeling of the release, blushing as she felt the sensation of her trainer grinding her own slit down against the base of her tail. Toril wouldn't go too far too fast, but she at least needed to get herself off once with her sweet little Charmander.

She would train her to be the best; in battle and in bed. It was gonna be a long, wonderful journey.

* * *

 **Toril: warrior, if you were wondering. Continuing the trend from Gardevoir's Harem, all the names will be combinations of Japanese and Latin words; though ironically Toril is neither, a norse term if I'm remembering correctly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note for the future, in Gardevoir's Harem there was not a single anthro. This will mostly be the same in this story, with the minor exception of the assumption of breasts where normally none are normally see (hence a Charmander having them), and with two full exceptions back to back in then gen two line up.**

* * *

Toril had decided to name her Charmander Dorigna.

They'd spent about a week in Pallet town, doing basically nothing but training and having fun in their room at the center.

Toril wanted her starter to be prepared for the outside world, and their fun earned them quite a lot of attention as Toril was not the quietest of pokemon in bed, and one could only leave a room naked and wreaking of sex so many times before they started drawing the eyes of those around them, human or pokemon.

Toril's combination of curves and muscles certainly helped. On the training front, Dorigna was already growing strong, having learned ember before they left Pallet. Toril had managed to battle her way from Pallet to Pewter with only Dorigna, only ever needing to step in and fight herself once against an especially strong trainer; who'd promptly been curb stomped.

The two had decided to look for another member in the wilds around Pewter. Toril had been expecting it to take some time to find a proper target, a cute, sexy, or strong looking female. She didn't mind much what breed.

To her surprise, not only had they found a female Nidoran within minutes of starting their search, but they found her without any use of the Lucario's aura sight, and the one they found seemed remarkably eager to join them, only fighting at all because she doubted Toril would capture her without it; which was in fact true.

Possibly she'd been able to sense it from her type of pokemon, or maybe she just assumed because of her belt of pokeballs. Dorigna took her apart in battle of course, and Toril captured her eagerly.

She had her healed, brought her back to the room they'd rented in the Pewter city center, and let out the Nidoran. The Nidoran, unlike Dorigna, was not shy at all when it came to the fun they could have together, and once let out, immediately jumped up into Toril's arms to kiss her.

Perhaps she was simply in some sort of mating season, which would explain how easy she'd been to find, or maybe she was just a naturally more open pokemon.

Either way, Toril was happy to accommodate her desires. Dorigna sat down nearby, watching as the Lucario heatedly kissed her new Nidoran, their tongues roughly dancing together as Toril's hands moved along the body of the poison type.

She was careful to avoid the quills, teasing soft flesh in between them and sending small bursts of pleasurable aura into her body. As this pokemon was more open with her desires, Toril was more willing to shamelessly grope her, kneading the flesh of her plump rump and even giving it a rough smack.

The Nidoran gave a moan at the spank, seeming to enjoy it. Grinning, Toril repeated the potion, holding the poison type close to her body as she began reddening her ass.

The lustful poison pokemon moved her head through her new mistress's fur, finding her stiff nipples and latching her lips around one to suck on it. Toril moaned as she felt it, rewarding her with several more rough strikes before letting her fingers push inside of the Nidoran's already soaking wet pussy.

Nidoran's teeth gently tugged at her trainer's tit, sucking harder on it as though she were expecting her mistress to begin lactating as she was pleasured. Toril's fingers dug deep inside the Nidoran's pussy, her hips bucking hard to take as much as she could.

How long this poor dear had been waiting for a mate that she was this pent up, Toril wasn't sure.

But she would make sure she was never this needy again; or would at least make sure said neediness was always satisfied. She worked more fingers into the Nidoran, then kept going rougher, only unable to work her hand entirely inside of her because of the small spike that grew from it.

She was still taking more than Dorigna had managed to take, the fire type watching with a mix of lust and envy from nearby as she began to toy with her own body, one hand gently groping her chest as the other snaked down between her legs to play with her pussy to the show. Seeing this only made more fun for Toril, her fingers grinding deeper into the poison type's cunt as she sucked harder on her loving mistress's tits.

The Lucario pinched her Nidoran's folds hard between two fingers, sending a pulse of aura into her sensitive body.

The Nidoran bit down as she felt it, body shaking with pleasure as she came immediately from the stimulation. Toril groaned from the feeling of the bite, her resilience enough to make it tolerable. She pet the Nidoran's head, asking her if she'd enjoyed it. The Nidoran nodded happily, but evidently wouldn't be satisfied until she'd returned the favor to her trainer.

As close as she'd gotten from the worship to her breasts, she wasn't over the edge yet. The Nidoran squirmed her way out of Toril's arms and moved down to the ground between the Lucario's legs.

At her height and with Toril kneeling as she was, the Nidoran's face was directly level with her trainer's pussy, and so could easily bury her face against her pussy; grinding her face against it as her tongue pushed as deeply as she could get it. She wasn't the most experienced of girls.

In fact, Toril suspected this may well have been her first time with anyone at all, let alone another girl, but her eagerness and energy made it delightfully pleasurable; not to mention the roughness of her face feeling wonderful against her pussy. She bucked her hips against the Nidoran's face, holding her head there so she wouldn't move it.

As she did, she caught sight of her starter playing with herself, and grinned as she beckoned Dorigna over to them so they could make this fun even better.

They'd get back to training tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

After catching Dokina-the name that Toril had given to the female Nidoran-they had challenged Pewter city's gym leader for a challenge.

Dorigna had taken down Brock's Geodude by herself before weakening the Onix greatedly, enough that Dokina had managed to finish the battle for them. It had been quite awhile since then now, the Lucario training her girls and traveling off of the normal trainer paths. She found it more interesting that way.

Doing so also allowed her to find what she hoped would be her next catch. A female Machop was training nearby, lifting the heaviest boulders she could and tossing them around before punching and kicking them to pieces.

Toril's eyes sparkled as she watched the Machop's small but still impressive muscles glisten with sweat; the image of a powerful muscle bound Machamp making her too excited to even consider passing the Machop over.

She challenged the Machop, and mindful of their sense of combative pride, even fought herself rather than have either of her captured pokemon do the battling. Toril had been training alongside her pokemon, her strength and aura only growing as she did.

Toril could have ended the battle with a single point blank aura sphere and completely ruined the Machop, but didn't want the Machop to feel bad about it, and so allowed the battle to draw out for several minutes before dealing a powerful final strike to knock her out.

She caught her, let her rest herself for awhile, then let her out to welcome her to the team. She offered a massage to the Machop to ease up her no doubt sore muscles while Dorigna worked on heating their food.

The Machop accepted, laying down and letting the Lucario begin to work over her body, rubbing her firm body and struggling not to drool as she felt her muscles. Toril smiled as her hands lowered along the fighting type's body, beginning to rub gently on the inside of her legs.

The Machop groaned as she felt this, quickly becoming aware where this was going. Toril waited a while before going further, making it clear what she intended to do and giving the pokemon time to back out if she didn't want it.

To her delight, the Machop didn't try to stop her; and indeed parted her legs further to allow Toril better access to her bare pussy, which was slowly growing wetter from the attention. Toril's fingers moved slowly from working over the Machop's sexy muscles to gently rubbing at her crotch.

Dorigna watched them starting to get heated and giggled as Toril began fingering the fighting type, enjoying the story as she felt her own heat start to grow. She shifted gently, fingers moving down between her legs to play with herself to the show.

Then it occurred to her that she didn't need to. She moved slowly to Toril from behind, not wanting to bother her and the Machop during their fun, she gently took Dokina's pokeball of the Lucario's belt, then quickly hurried back from the two fighting types having their fun.

She released the female Nidoran, who blinked, then blushed as Dorigna leaned in and gently kissed her. The two had both had lots of fun with their mistress, but hadn't done anything together yet. The Charmander girl thought that now was as good a time as ever to *really* get acquainted with each other.

Toril, of course, had indeed noticed her horny starter pokemon approaching, and simply hadn't acknowledged it. Being able to sense what she was up to through her aura and having no problem with it, she let her pokemon have their fun.

If anything, she was rather pleased her pokemon were getting more interested in each other. She moved back slightly, lowering her face down between the Machop's legs, giving her sopping wet slit a long, slow lick laced with aura to make the fighting type shudder in anticipation.

She moaned out in delight from the feeling, hips reflexively bucking back against her new trainer's face.

Toril didn't want to tease her too much, and began pushing her tongue inside the gray girl lovingly. The Machop moaned out as she felt it inside her, exploring her folds with trained skill. Her let the Lucario turn her over onto her back, locking her legs around Toril's head to keep her face pressed against her pussy.

Lucario happily dug her tongue in deeper, searching for sensitive sweet spots inside the scrappy fighter girl. She knew she'd found when she heard her scream out when her aura laced tongue grazed by a certain spot inside, sending a jolt of intense pleasure through her entire body.

Glancing down, the Machop couldn't help but blush at the mischievous, almost hungry look Toril was giving back to her as she began laying into the weak point she'd found with all the power her tongue would allow; which turned out to be quite a lot considering how loud the Machop's moans grew from it, and low rapidly she soaked Toril's face with her release.

Toril didn't spot mind you, capitalizing on the sensitivity her climax brought to try and make her cum a second time as fast as possible, wanting more of her warm, earthy juices.

The Machop cried out, the sounds of her pleasure mixing with those let out by the Lucario's other two pokemon, who had formed into a sixty-nine nearby; Dorigna having placed Dokina on her back and straddled her face before leaning down and burying her tongue in the poison type's eager cunt.

Dokina happily returned the favor and soon the two were moaning heatedly against each other, holding on to each other with their legs as they worked their own tongue deeper for more.

Dorigna won the stamina battle in the end, though she cheated slightly; raising a hand from the Nidoran's hips and poking it gently between her cheeks, making Dokina squeal as she felt a warm finger push into her other hole, burning through the rest of her resilience and bringing her over the edge.

As she felt the barbed pokemon moan against her, Dorigna followed her over the edge, cumming with a loud groan of pleasure that was drowned out by Machop's as Toril brought her over the edge a second time.

* * *

 **Okay so yes Machop was a pokemon that Mage had in Gardevoir's Harem, but I find it beneficial to address the fact that, just like Lopunny and Gardevoir can be male, pokemon like Machamp can be female. In fact the pic that inspired both of these stories was one of a male Gardevoir proposing to a female Machamp with a caption explaining the artist's disappointment at people for refusing to acknowledge it. I considered having a Machamp female be the star of this, but it just didn't feel quite right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the record, this one of the semi-anthros, with more humanoid features added to the already semi-human looking pokemon.**

* * *

Toril and her team, including the Machop girl Kravayu, had been traveling, training, and fucking all across Kanto.

Toril was losing interest in fighting gyms. Her interest was more in training and in exploring. To that end, they'd reached the Seafoam Caves. Rather than go down into them, Toril and her team and climbed up the icy mountain and began training there.

Dorigna wasn't far off from evolving, and training in an environment she was naturally weak to was likely to help her reach that threshold. But on the third night of their training, they found something they hadn't before; a Jynx.

Not just a Jynx either, but a tall, curvaceous Jynx who'd evidently lost or willingly relinquish her dress, letting her smooth skin and luscious body be seen in full. Toril and her team/harem watched as the psychic/ice type danced, her butt and breasts bouncing with her graceful movements as she approached. She looked to the team, having evidently known they were there. Had she been watching them from afar this entire time?

If so, she seemed to be making her move now, approaching closer and beckoning Toril towards her, reaching a hand out to her as her hips continued to move.

Spurred on by the ice type's seductive movements, Toril took the Jynx's hand and moved closer to you. She'd never considered herself anything approximating a dancer, and so simply followed the beautiful blonde's movement, letting her hips sway back and forth with the Jynx's.

The Jynx smiled at this, pulling Toril closer to her so their bodies pressed together gently.

Toril was much taller than the average Lucario at about five feet, and the Jynx was only slightly taller than normal, matching Toril in height if not standing ever so slightly taller; her luscious breasts pressing against Toril's chest as the Jynx held her close with the movement of their dance. Up to now Toril had spent most of her time with pokemon either cute or that appealed to her fighting type lust.

This Jynx though, she was beautiful in a much different way; and was the first so far to be the one to seduce Toril rather than the other way around. She wasn't sure how she felt not being in charge. As a fighting type, as a trainer, and as a Lucario in general it was difficult for her to accept not being in control of the fun.

But, Toril thought, a good trainer wouldn't have to be so controlling and dominant. Much as she enjoyed being called Mistress and being a trainer, a good trainer, she felt, could be in control of her pokemon *and* be able to enjoy giving them control during some of their fun. It was a lesson she realized she would need to learn one way or the other considering the final evolutions of all three of her current pokemon.

Giving a lustful smile, Toril allowed the Jynx to control the flow of their fun, following the motion of the psychic ice dancer.

The Jynx brought Toril in for a deep kiss, showing her how intense such a thing could be from a psychic type; and from a Jynx specifically. Her hands moved along the Lucario's body, admiring her muscles and soft fur and Toriel admired the Jynx's curvy body and smooth skin.

After a few moments, Toril felt the Jynx's hands move up to her head, breaking the kiss to move her head down to her chest. Toril licked her lips in excitement, not waiting a moment to push her head forward, kissing the Jynx's lovely, large breasts. The Jynx moaned softly, rubbing the Lucario's head to encourage her.

The Lucario moved from kissing to sucking, her lips wrapping around one of the Jynx's nipples, already having grown stiff with arousal as the fighting type sucked on it. The Jynx groaned, lifting one of her legs and grinding her leg between Toril's legs.

Toril groaned softly as she felt it grind gently against her already moist slit, sending teasing sparks of pleasure through her as she sucked. The trainer pokemon moaned around the Jynx's nipple, sending more pleasure through it.

She rose her hand, beginning to grope the ice dancer's tits, aura lacing her hands to make it feel even better. She couldn't remember ever being so worried about impressing one of the pokemon, and her other pokemon would make their worries about not getting any attention after the Jynx joined the team later.

It was a silly thought, but watching their up to now extremely strong and aggressive mistress practically melt from a nice barely of tits and moved pleasingly in the light was a rather upsetting one.

She'd make sure they didn't worry, and the Jynx would even help put their worries to rest when she joined the team officially. But for the moment, Toril was completely focused on the Jynx, alternating which of her breasts received attention while her hands continually kneaded her tits, fingers pressing around whichever one wasn't getting any oral attention to keep her feeling pleasure at all times.

The Jynx's chest seemed to be more sensitive than the rest of her body altogether, which Toril and her pokemon would have great fun with.

Her hips moved slowly, grinding herself against the Jynx's leg more as the worship of her lovely breasts made her heat grow more and more. The Jynx seemed to have just the thing for that, pushing Toril back gently and holding her hands down at her crotch.

What followed was a combination of her ice and psychic powers, forming a solid shaft, an artificial member for her to play with her new lover with. The Lucario barely had time to register what the Jynx was doing before her face was pressed back against the Jynx's tits, the new icy cock forced into her pussy.

A shudder went through her whole body as the coldness flooded her senses more than it had already from their environment. It countered the heat inside, the psychic power of the Jynx preventing it from melting. Toril sucked desperately on the Jynx's breasts as the Jynx pumped the toy in and out of her, letting them both pleasure the other together.

The two wouldn't be done for quite awhile, not stopping until they couldn't continue; which may have been one of the reasons for Toril's pokemon's worry, temporary though it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Current Harem:**

 **Dorigna-Charmander**

 **Dokina-Nidoran**

 **Kravayu-Machop**

 **Koriachi-Jynx**

* * *

Toril had reached a new region, and was growing worried that her harem pokemon had yet to actually evolve despite theiur clear skill.

This in mind, she made the operative decision to dedicate a few days purely to training for herself as well as her pokemon. Toril herself worked on her martial arts and aura, while Dorigna worked on her literal fire power, Dokina on general physical strength with Kravayu, and Koriachi-the Jynx she'd most recently obtained-worked on both her ice and the skill of her dancing techniques; as they were wonderful for seduction during battle.

The third day of training was the most interesting, as it was then that the sounds of humming and soft moans drew Toril's attention to the dancing ice type to see what she had gotten up to. She smiled as she saw the dancer moving with another luscious figure.

Koriachi had evidently found herself a fellow dancer as a friend, the Bellossom's hips moving with the Jynx's seductively and rather enticingly as Toril watched them.

The Lucario watched as the two sexy dancers moved together, their lusciously curved bodies grinding together as they danced in harmony with each other to a song that wasn't there, somehow seems just as graceful without any music whatsoever.

Toril watched them move together, movements almost hypnotic as they moved together.

Toril was not surprised in the slightest when their dance turned more heated, making the dance an even better show to view. It started with just a few lingering touches and kisses as they moved, but gradually grew more explicit, their bodies pressing together, breasts moving together as their lips found each other and began to share some pleasure together.

Even as they stopped dancing they never seemed to lose their rhythm together, moving down to the ground as they continued to grope and kiss each other, their legs moving together to entangle with each other, letting them press their bodies together even closer.

Toril watched as the Bellossom bucked her hips gently against Koriachi's, the Jynx moaning as she felt the grass type's slit press and rub against her own.

She returned the movement with one of her own, and soon the two were grinding against each other together, moaning out in pleasure as their moist slits rubbed together with care and skill, sending jolt of pleasure through both of them with each movement.

Toril felt herself grow warmer as she watched, needing some tending to herself as her desire grew from the show. Unfortunately she also didn't want to interrupt her pokemon's training, and so was left to tend to her own needs, one hand moving down between her legs as the other moved to her chest, rubbing and gently groping herself as she enjoyed the show the two dancer pokemon were putting on.

They seemed to enjoy having someone watching, their hips bucking harder together as they endeavor to put on a good show for the Lucario, picking up their speeds and growing louder with their moans as a result.

Lucario let her aura flow through her paws to get a bit more intense with herself, moaning out as she played with herself to the show, which was only growing more heated between them; ironic a choice of words as it may be considering the typing of both participants. Koriachi was using her ice to enhance the sensation of grinding against her, the cool feeling of her skin sending shivers of both kinds through the Bellossom.

Said Bellossom was in turn using Growth to increase her power, letting her get rougher with the Jynx; gripping the grass beneath her as she ground herself hard against Koriachi, who had evidently accepted the submissive role in their tribbing.

Unable to resist any longer, Toril got up and approached the two of them, letting them finish with each other before she attempted to join. The Bellossom groaned, her petals rubbing together and creating a melody with her moans as she got close, reaching a cretiendo with her climax; which Koriachi followed her into in only a few seconds.

The two dancing pokegirls panted together, resting slightly to catch their breath as they realized Toril had approached them.

The Bellossom smiled at this, moving herself back to make room for the Lucario to join them. The fighting steel type didn't need to be told twice, moving down onto the ground. She trailed kisses down the grass type's body down to her wet pussy, lingering there and beginning to push her tongue inside.

The Bellossom moaned, holding Toril's head as her tongue worked inside, exploring her moist folds. The grass pokemon taste of nectar and a bit of spices, a unique flavor and indeed a unique feeling against her.

Toril didn't doubt that the Bellossom would be joining them after today, and continued to work her over, getting more aggressive to show her skill to her.

Koriachi many have lured her in, ut it was important to Toril that the Bellossom know who was in charge of this harem. She indeed seem to recognize the Lucario's skill and dominance, moaning more as Toril's tongue went at her, finding her weak points and abusing them mercilessly, having the plant pokemon melting before she even started adding any aura to the motions.

Toril groaned against the Bellossom's slit as she felt another eager tongue beginning to do the same to herself, Koriachi evidently wanting to continue enjoying the fun with them.

Grinning, Toril pulled back from the Bellossom-enjoying the gentle whimper the plant girl tried and failed to suppress-and changed their position to make things better for all three of them.

The three pokemon now laid on their sides, forming a sort of circle as they went back to work on each other, Toril's tongue plunging back into Bellossom's slit to bring her back to the building climax she'd been working on, the Bellossom doing the same to Koriachi, who in turn was returning the favor to Toril, all three moaning as all three pleasured and was pleasured.

It didn't take any of them very long to reach their climax with this position; though when they did, Koriachi and the Bellossom knew that it would take quite a bit more to satisfy their mistress, and wouldn't be able to stop now that they'd gotten her started.


	6. Chapter 6

Toril had decided to reward her pokemon for training so hard.

Dorigna, Dokina, and Kravayu had all three evolved, Toril now having a sexy, strong, Charmeleon, Nidorina, and Machoke respectively. Toril decided to treat the team to a bit of a spa day to relax their muscles.

Koriachi was of course allowed to join despite her not having any evolution capability, and though she felt like she hadn't earned it, Kodasa (the recently acquired Bellossom) was brought along with them as well.

The entire group was treated to pleasing massages and some good food. As they relaxed in the hot water of the spa's spring, a special pokemon was brought in to increase their relaxation.

She was an odd one. She was a Miltank, clearly, but she looked more… humanoid than normal, like a human and a Miltank had gotten a bit friendly and bred. Considering the new freedoms that had been put into place after Mage became champion, that may well be the case. In any event, the Miltank's massive-no doubt milk filled-tits drew the entire tea's attention the moment she entered the spring.

Her milk was evidently extremely sweet and replenishing, and so the spa hired hr to provide it for high paying trainers. Having beaten quite a few trainers while testing out the power of her team's training, Toril had gotten more than enough money to pay for it.

The Miltank, bless her heart, seemed remarkably nervous about it. Weather it was because she had to remain topless to provide the milk from her breasts, or because she'd walked out right as Toril had started getting handsy with her harem, the Lucario wasn't sure.

"I-it's fine," The Miltank insisted, "I'm just a worker, no need to stop on my account." Toril asked her if she was sue, and upon getting the go ahead from her, Toril turned her attention back to her pokemon.

Her hands traced down Dorigna's scaled and Kravayu's muscled skin, sending small pulses of aura through both of them as, as Toriel's instruction, Kodasa and Koriachi began giving Dokina attention, being mindful of her spines as they kissed and groped along her body; booth seeming unable to pull their attention away from her newly plump rump, which Dokina didn't mind in the slightest.

Toril was soon kissing her starter, alternating between her and her fellow fighting type as her fingers pushed inside of them both, working steadily between both of their legs.

Both moaned against her lips, their hips moving against her as she worked deeper into the both of them, sending small ripples through the water with their movement.

The two both attempted to return the favor as they kissed their mistress, working over her body as well, but the aura around her fingers and her skill with them made it difficult for the to focus.

Nearby, Dokina was moaning out from the rough groping of her ass, Kodasa shamelessly fondling the poison type as Koriachi's began to work on her other side, tongue pushing into her as they listened to the Nidorina moan happily.

Sitting at the edge of the ot water was the Miltank, watching the pleasure red faced. She didn't know much of sex, outside of the countless offers for it she got from men and women alike. She wasn't sure if it was just her massive chest, or if there was some other quality that made her desirable.

She very much hoped it wasn't the former. Not that she minded attention to her tits far from it, she actively loved the feeling of others drinking milk from her breasts; it was the only sexual pleasure she'd ever known thus far and she didn't ever want to live without it. But it was disheartening to think it was the most she could offer anyone.

She was frequently told that this was a silly thing to think, that of course she was beautiful, rack or no rack, but it was hard to believe when, even while saying this, they were waiting their turn to suck on her for more milk. In any event, she couldn't help but be entranced a she watched the Lucario pleasure her team/harem.

She wasn't sure what it was like doing such things, or even being on a journey. She'd never left this town, and been working at the spa since she'd been old enough for it to be legal.

Part of her wanted to ask Toril about it, hoping she could at the very least here stories about other lands and battles the pokemon/trainer had seen. But she held her tongue. She'd said it herself, she was a spa worker, nothing more. Not her place to get all chatty with the customers.

Slightly ironic a belief considering her job entailed letting said customers drink from her breasts, as indeed the pokemon of this team did several times throughout the night, stopping ever so often to drink more of her milk to gain their stamina back before returning to the fun with each other.

Soon though, only Toril was still up, the others either sleeping peacefully by the water's edge or so out of it from pleasure they may as well be unconscious.

Toril approached the Miltank and to her surprise, didn't just go immediately for her breasts, instead looking into her eyes when she spoke, "So, what do you think of my team?" she asked.

"They all seem rather strong." She said honestly.

"Sexy too huh~?" Toril asked.

Blushing a bit more than before, the Miltank nodded, "Q-quite." "I really like bringing beautiful or strong girls onto my team. So far they've all been both."

"I can see that."

Toril smiled, leaning in a bit more, but still not going for the Miltank's tits, "Would you like to join us?" She asked. The Miltank's eyes widened at the request.

"W-what?"

"I can see your aura," Toril said, "You've got a lot of potential. You could be a great support fighter or even a direct brawler if you set your mind to it. Plus it'd love to have a lot more alone time with you, maybe show you what really being the center of attention is like~" She purred, "Plus the healing milk is pretty useful, but honestly that's just a bonus on top of everything else."

Toril spoke truthfully, only slightly abusing her ability to read the normal type like a book on account of her aura, which showed far more than just potential skill.

She could see her desires as well, and she was more than happy to try fulfilling them all, both adventurous and sexual.


	7. Chapter 7

Toril had decided to name the Miltank who'd joined the group Kolei.

She'd been surprised when she found that Toril didn't require her to train for battles like the rest of the team, only making her train enough to keep her body healthy. "I don't intend to make any of my girls do anything they don't want," toril said with a smile, giving Kolei a gentle kiss as she returned to training with the others.

The group trained well into the night, able to last much longer with the healing properties of Kolei's milk at work, even if going too hard with a stomach full of milk did give them a bit of aching.

In any event, this only left them with quite a bit of energy when they were done training for the day, and as a result left them exhausted after the resulting fun. They all slept like bricks under the beautiful night sky. That is, all but Toril, who was woken about an hour and a half after laying down to sleep.

Toril groaned as she felt the gentle pleasure of a small, warm tongue brushing against her slit. Her soft moans started before she was fully awoken by the pleasure, though even once she had returned to consciousness and realized that it was something actually happening and not part of a dream, she pretended to still be asleep for a few moments.

She opened her eyes the smallest amount, wanting to see which of her girls it was that had decided to wake her so she would know how to reward them ahead of time, but was surprised when she found none pof her girls between her legs.

Rather, a smaller, patch dark furred figure was down on all fours, head against Toril's moist slit as a few rings of gold light glowed faintly across the figure's body.

Toril sat up in surprise at the new pokemon having arrived, the Umbreon yelping and stumbling back from the sudden motion. Toril grabbed the dark type eevee evolution before she could flee into the night, wanting to question what she had been doing. Well, more question _why,_ as she was quite certain of _what_ she'd been doing.

The umbreon squirmed and fidgeted in her grasp, but knowing she couldn't easily escape the stronger pokemon, sighed and began to explain herself.

"I've seen you and your team a few times. Been following you actually. Not much else to do out in the wild. I saw what you do with the other pokemon and.. I was curious."

The Umbreon blushed from a combination of what she had done and what she had seen the Lucario and her harem/team doing both before and after their daily training. Toril was a bit surprised at the vagueness. From a common wild pokemon perhaps, but an Umbreon?

They required the friendship of another for this evolution. When asked, the Umbreon seemed to grow even more disheartened, "My trainer didn't keep me. Had no interest in a dark type I suppose, especially not in female dark types.

"Wanted an Espeon I think, or perhaps had some other form entirely planned out for me. Regardless, I was released for being 'disobedient.' It was a while ago now, I've gotten used to the wild, but you and your team.. I've never seen a pokemon leading other pokemon like you."

Toril supressed her desire to go on a minor tirade about this evidently cold and moronic trainer and instead focus on the Umbreon herself, "You must have been out here longer than you thought," she said, "Pokemon becoming trainers has been getting more common lately." "really?" She questioned, genuinely shocked by this development.

Toril nodded, "Started with a Gardevoir named Mage. he went around making a team of pokemon/lovers and training, beating people easily in battle and becoming a league champion. Made it legal for any pokemon who could earn it to become a trainer same as a human. Pokemon treatment has gotten quite a bit better in society since then. I doubt your trainer would have released you like that if it had been during the new changes, even if staying with someone so mena might not have been a good thing."

"I suppose.." The Umbreon admitted, though didn't seem wildly convinced. Toril frowned at this, then gave the dark type a smile as she set her down on the ground.

The Umbreon, thinking she was being asked to go, started to walk off before Toril spoke again, "Well, I suppose I can forgive you for the little intrusion," she said, "So long as you finish what you started~" She purred, giving the Umbreon a grin as she laid back down, moving her legs apart for the dark type.

The Umbreon starred in surprise for a moment, having expected to be at least scolded for the actions. Not wanting to question it and waste the opportunity, she hurried back over, picking up where she left off and pushing her tongue back inside of the fighting type.

Lucario groaned softly, relaxing and enjoying the the pleasure of the admittedly inexperienced Umbreon. She'd learn toril thought to herself with a grin, gently toying with her own chest as the Umbreon's tongue worked diligently in her wet pussy.

The Umbreon was so focused on Toril she didn't notice Dorigna approaching her from behind until she felt the fire type's warm hands gripping her from behind. She squeaked in surprise, but the Charmillion pushed her face back against her mistress' pussy.

The Umbreon returned to licking, nervous as to what the fire type was about to do as she felt a thick, solid, warm member against her entrance.

"And what exactly are you doing with my mistress~?" dorigna questioned with a dominant growl that made the Umbreon whimper against Toril.

Toril considered telling her starter that it was fine, and there was no need to do what she was about to do, but on the other hand, the Umbreon had snuck in, so maybe a little puynishment was in order. Not that she wasn't certain the Umbreon would be passing out with a smile at the end of it all.

* * *

 **Announcement: Sinfulnature1123's is up and running, and requests for chapters, one shots, or even full stories are available through there.**


	8. Chapter 8

Toril and her group had gone through the Johto region for awhile, and had enjoyed their time. But they were collectively agreeing that they would be heading out soon.

There were many more regions to explore, and new lovers to add to the group. Training continued as normal as Toril tried to plan the best way to get from Johto to Hoenn. Getting across the mountain range from Kanto had been enough of a hassle, getting across the ocean would be a complete assacke.

Could have been at least, until Toril realized that she could simply take a boat. Even after all this time the lucario had a hard time remembering all the rights that had been afforded to pokemon since Mage became the champion.

They were sitting pretty on a large stockpile of money from winning so many battles, and even participating in a contest when Koriachi had wanted to try it, so it wouldn't actually be that big a problem.

That is, it wouldn't be so long they could physically get to the port without incident, which a certain wild pokemon evidently was intend on sabotaging. They hadn't quite left the wilderness when the Sneasel burst from the bushes, claws bared and aimed at Toril's throat.

She didn't know what a lucario was doing in Johto, nor why such a large group seemed to be following her. But she figured if she could catch the fighting/steel type off guard and went for the vitals, the group would scatter with their matriarch down.

Unfortunately for the Sneasel, she had heavily, heavily underestimated the speed, reaction time, and power of her quarry. Toril ducked under the attack and drove a punch directly into her gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into a nearby tree. The Sneasel wheezed heavily, shaking in shock.

As Toril advanced on her, she tried to scramble to her feet to flee the area; only for Toril to grab her by the scuff of her neck and lift her off the ground.

She gulped as she looked into Toril's glaring eyes, the weight of her mistake now becoming apparent to her. The Sneasel yelped as Toril threw her to the ground, the sharp clawed pokemon landing on her fours.

When she tried to pull herself up from that position, she found herself unable to; Toril holding her down with one hand as she put on her toy with the other. The Sneasel squeaked nervously as she felt the thick tip of the lucario's strap-on press against her. The rest of Toril's team watched eagerly as their mistress prepared to punish the attacker.

Yurum winced slightly at seeing the massive false member, having been on the receiving end of it previously when Dorigna presumed her to be an attacker. Seeing her discomfort, and feeling slightly guilty for the misunderstanding, the Charmeleon brought the umbreon close to her body, gently kissing the dark type's neck.

Yurum moaned softly as the reptilian tongue moved down her body and between her legs to make her feel better. The Sneasel's pussy on the other hand was getting quite the opposite treatment, Toril pulling her wrists back as she slammed her hips forward, forcing the shaft of the strap-on in hard.

The dark/ice type cried out hard as the toy began to stretch her cunt, only for her to be muffled by Kravayu, the Machoke pushing the Sneasel's head between her legs, holding it against her moist slit.

Realizing what was happening, and hoping that satisfying the pokemon would end the punishment, she didn't struggle. Kravayu moaned happily as she felt the Sneasel's tongue push hard into her pussy, beginning to rapidly and desperately eat her out as Lucario thrust into her from behind.

With the two of them doubling up on the wild pokemon, and Dorigna tenderly tending to Yurum, the rest of the pokemon in the group all gradually paired up for fun as well, the punishment becoming a heated orgy.

The Sneasel groaned hard against Kravayu's slit, her body gripping tight around Toril's strap-on as it hammered into her like a piston.

Whenever her tongue slowed or the machoke felt she wasn't doing well enough, Toril would give the Sneasel's exposed ass a rough, aura infused smack and slamming the strap-on even harder into her, punishing her cunt more as they kept going. It kept going even after Kravayu's climax, and at some point, the Sneasel lost consciousness altogether.

She was sore when she woke up, the smell of sex thick in the air around her. Toril's harem had been at it for awhile it seemed, her punishment having presumably lasted for quite awhile after she'd passed out.

But to her surprise, said punishment seemed to be over now, Toril simply holding the Sneasel against her body. To her absolute shock, she was being offered an ultimatum.

"I'm willing to bet you're just used to things being brutal and unforgiving," Toril said, "Things aren't great for the more intelligent pokemon in the wild. So I'll tell you want, you've served your time, so you can go off right now and we won't hassle you any further. Or… you could stay with us. Don't have to keep doing anything sexual if you really don't want, though I'm sure we'd all be a little disappointed~" She purred.

The Sneasel blushed at the praise, not used to being wanted around at all, let alone desired in any way. Her first instinct was to cut and run while she had the chance.

But then, it had also been her first instinct to try and cut Toril's throat when she felt like she could manage it, so perhaps relying on instinct alone wasn't the best of tactics she realized.

After thinking this through for a few silent moments, she moved up Toril's body, answering the lucario with a gentle kiss on her lips. Toril happily returned it, holding her close.

She'd been pretty sure that the sneasel would join them when given the option. There wasn't any malice in her aura, just need. And Toril was more than happy to help her meet them~

* * *

 **If you're reading this within the first week of it being posted, then there is a poll going on for sinfulnature1123 patrons to determine which stories I focus on going forward. If you like this story and would like to see it continued, don't like it and would like to vote against it, want to earn your own story requests, or just want to support the writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron. It's also possible to un-patron after the poll finishes if you wish to save money, though you won't earn the writing rewards that way~**


End file.
